Animals
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: Modern AU short one-shot based on Maroon 5's Animals. Emma and Killian, strangers at a nightclub.


**I was bored, and listening to Animals, and decided to write this little story. It isn't long, and I don't think it's my best work, but you know. Whatever. Enjoy, read, review and favourite! Only rated T because of some sexual references, and I was a little bit wary. The fouler lyrics of Animals has been taken out. Staying clean! - CaptainFrosty!**

**P.S; I have a Tumblr now!  
.com**

* * *

' _Baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. '_

He first noticed her from across the nightclub, sitting in a booth with her brunette long-legged friend across from her. Immediately, he was caught by her beauty, not dulled even by the flickering multi-coloured lights that swung mechanically above them. Golden curls tumbled down her back, some crossing over to sit in front of her shoulders. Bright green eyes, a face almost clear of make-up, a short strapless black dress that loosened around her legs and tightened around the waist, enunciating the curve of her slim stomach. In his book, it was the very definition of gorgeous.

' _Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals. '_

A bored expression dragged down her soft lips into a pout, which only served to further express her beauty. She hadn't seemed to notice him, despite the fact his azure gaze was much alike a laser to the side of her head. On the other hand, her friend, the brunette with the bright red lipstick, had. Every now and then, her gaze flickered over to him, a small smile curving at the corners of her mouth. After a few glances, she leaned over to speak with her friend, and soon the blonde looked up in his direction. Whilst the brunette had an almost ecstatic expression on her features, the beautiful woman just tilted an eyebrow and continued picking at a frayed part of the leather booth.

' _So what you trying to do to me. It's like we can't stop – We're enemies. '_

Killian Jones wasn't a bad looking fellow in the slightest – In fact, it was known to him that he was one of the top predators on the attractiveness food chain. On a bad day, he had a couple of ladies smirking at him, maybe one sitting down and wondering if there is _anyone _in this place that would buy a woman a drink, instead of the favoured straight-forwardness that made the pre-night banter so much faster. It was probably a fair guess to say that he had a reasonably level life in the lady department. Therefore, it was a bit of a blow to his ego for a lady such as her to just _tilt a bloody eyebrow _and go on with her life. Still, he persisted, watching her and sinking into the cushions, his gaze never wandering.

' _You're like a drug that's killing me. I cut you out entirely. '_

It was rather obvious that she had other admirers, who were getting the same treatment from her as he was. A curly-haired young man leaning against a wall, trying to appear non-chalant but quite obviously checking her out. An older gentleman who obviously came out here looking for a good time, and according to Killian – Probably going to fail. Killian made the rather egotistical assumption that he was the most good-looking man in the club currently, and it was probably correct. Raven-haired, blue eyes, scruff, pronounced jawline, fit, quiet, and his _attribute _wasn't exactly masked, despite his insistence for good form both inside and out.

' _Yea, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea. '_

After a good five minutes, her emerald gaze flickered up to his, and began roaming his figure with a look of new interest. He just responded with a quirk of his eyebrow and a half-smirk, clearly stating, _' About bloody time. ' _She just cocked her head in a ' bitch please ' look, then seemed to be caught in a moment of thought. Killian frowned, wondering what was running through that beautiful head of hers, but his questions were soon answered when a sly smile formed on her naturally-pink lips. A moment of wariness caught him, the wonder of what she was doing once again returning.

' _You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me. '_

Her head whipped around to the curly-haired fellow who was leaning against the wall, her sly grin replaced by a shy little smile. Apparently the man took that as an invitation to come over, so he took a step and slid into the booth, sitting rather close to the blonde. Instantly, Killian's blood began to boil, even over that faint sense of amusement at her game. How dare the man go over there, being so sure of himself?! { He chose to ignore that it was exactly what he would have done, and probably will do. He is _not_ giving up on a lass that beautiful. }.

' _I can still hear you making that sound. Taking me down, rolling on the ground. '_

The two began talking, the man appearing to try to be seductive, and Killian gave an inward snort of amusement at his pathetic attempt. Is that what they pass for getting into a lady's pants around these parts? But he didn't move, just watching them with his sharp gaze. He did note the blonde's eyes constantly flickering over to his, giving him the feeling that she was not only flirting with Curly. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but after a moment he renewed his poker face, raising a hand to run along his lips.

' _You can pretend that it was me, but no. '_

Blondie placed a hand on the man's arm, whispering something, and Curly gave a nod, sliding out of the booth and walking casually over to the bar. Killian noted the skip in his step, however disguised, and smirked. Honestly, he would share his excitement. His blue gaze moved back to the woman, who was staring at him with an expectant look on her face. Taking that as his cue, he stood and began sauntering over, and she mirrored his movements, grabbing her purse which was tucked casually but warily behind her, out of reach from Curly. Smart lass.

' _Baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. '_

They both knew that they needed to exit as quickly as possible, both wandering quickly over to the back and moving into the hallway that was hidden from the view of their booths. Checking they were safe, Killian stalked towards Blondie, pressing against the wall and ghosting his lips over hers. It was fair to say they both agreed that consent was given. " What's your name, sweetheart? " He whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the thumping of the nightclub.

" Wouldn't you like to know? "

He did, in fact, find out the next morning. Just before insisting he get her phone number, and she allow him to take her out for a meal sometime.


End file.
